A million lights
by shadowkissedxx
Summary: Bella and Edwards curiosity leads them to the mysterious and unknowm... but what are they?
1. Chapter 1

"Hey beautiful" I heard Edward call from behind me. I smile whenever I hear his voice and as I turned around he returned my smile. I kissed him on the cheek wondering where he'd been.

"I hope you haven't got plans for tonight because I'm stealing you for the weekend"

"I just might be free... if you're lucky"

Butterflies raced around inside of me, it was one of those feelings only he made me experience and it set me on fire.

"Where are we going?" I asked, not really caring, as long as he was with me it was perfect.

"You'll see" he said with a smirk on his face and a teasing edge to his tone. He knew I hated surprises.

I raced Edward to the hotel, I won, he always lets me win and denies it.

I trudged through the snow up to gorgeous cottage. When I was human I hated the cold and anything to do with it and now when I look at snow I only see it for what it truly is a stunning white blanket. When we got inside I found a small bunch of flowers in the middle of the very big and spacious room. I loved it, Canada was beautiful! I kissed Edward and as my lips came in contact with his, I burned and it was as easy as that to make time stop and your head rush and spin. He pulled back and I tried to stop him but he shook his head.

"I'll race you on the slopes" he said a competitive sting to his voice and it made me excited. "As soon as the sun goes down" he wisped in my ear. I forgot how to breathe, but that only made me feel uncomfortable, I didn't need it. I smiled and remembered just how much I loved moments like these. Moments were absolutely nothing in the world maters. He put his hand on my heart, I sighed.

"Don't worry, in my eyes it never stopped"

"I don't regret a thing, as long as it means I'm with you forever"

His eyes golden, turned warm and I collapsed onto the sofa. He sat next to me, holding me tight. We didn't move it was like some kind of trance. Then the sun went down.

Edward immediately jumped up. It frightened me when he acted like this. I was about to ask what was wrong but he bet me to it. He inhaled deeply before he spoke, I copied confused.

"There's something there, it's too weak to get a grip on, but too strong to not notice. I can hear their thoughts too, but it doesn't make any sense."

I picked up on it too. The scent of a stranger but it wasn't right not how it should have smelt. I wanted to know what it was, I wanted to know what was out there and curiosity burned within me and as I looked in Edwards I eyes I could tell he felt the same way. There were many question that remained unanswered but the one that bugged me most was, is it a threat? I looked at Edward and he looked at me as if what I had just thought I had said aloud. We headed out side to investigate. What I saw amazed me. We were in the middle of nowhere yet there were thousands of lights in the distance and that was where they were (whatever _they_ are). I looked at Edward and smiled cheekily and said in a childish voice "I'll race you"

We came to an abrupt stop at... nothing. At least what seemed to be nothing. There was most definitely something there. The scent was stronger it almost smelt strong enough to touch it, but it didn't make any sense it still kind of smelt weak, like it was only half of it, vampire but not, human but not. It confused both me and Edward but it confused the man standing in front of us even more.

"Strigoi cannot pass through magical wards and if you did you would not survive for much longer"

Once again I looked at Edward and he looked at me with an even more puzzled expression.

"I do not understand what you mean when you say strigoi, I have never heard of such a creature. We mean you no harm, merely just curious. I do not understand what_ you_ are." Edward replied

The man who stood opposite us mirrored our expression.

"I am guardian Belikov and I protect the Mori and by the look on your faces you have no idea what that is, do you?"

What did he mean by guardian and Mori? Did he protect them from the strigoi?

"Do you think we could kill a strigoi Guardian Belikov?" I asked as curiosity flowed within me

"I am not sure; I do not even know what_ you_ are"

"We're vampires... but not in the blood sucking kind of way, we'll kind of, but we're vegetarians we only drink the blood of animals." I told him reassuringly

He looked even more confused than before but he made a hand gesture for us to come closer. I recalled something he had said early 'strigoi cannot pass through magical wards' and then I remembered the nothing that was definitely something. I quickly informed Edward of what I had realized and he told me that it would be ok, we're not strigoi.

"Don't shield me Bella; I'll be fine I have to do this"

I began to protest but held back my urge. He took the first step toward the ward. I gasped I can't stand the thought of being able to shield him but being told not to and obeying. As he put a foot through the barrier a surge built up and sent a shock all the way around it. Guardian Belikov starred dumbfound I starred hoping it didn't hurt him. I ran to his side and the same surge happened again.

Though Belikov didn't see it both me and Edward both saw it coming, a girl running a lot faster than humans can run but no were near as fast as us. She ran to Belikovs side.

"Dimitri" she yelped

"Stay back Rose" he instructed. She immediately obeyed. He wisped in her ear but we could still hear everything they were saying. He replayed or conversation, at least the bits she needed to know. She glanced at us with a curious expression, the same one we'd all previously worn.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Rose asked

"You tell us what you want us to do that will help you gain our trust and well do it" Edward replied

"Kill a strigoi" she said aiming it at us but speaking it toward Belikov as if to ask him if she was correct. He replied with a maybe. He wisped to Rose and asked her to gather the other guardians and Lissa but don't say why just say meet me at the west gate on the outskirts of the wards. I wondered who Lissa was, maybe she's some kind leader.


	2. Sisterly love

Guardians were coming from every direction, they all looked strong, ruff and mean but Edward and me could take them all. Me and Edward sat hand in hand, just watching. Belikov was giving instruction to the others; he seemed to be in charge. The strange girl came back... Rose, but this time she wasn't alone, there was another girl with her and she looked tiny compared to everyone ells... maybe she was one of these Mori thingies. They were setting up some kind of meeting place here. I looked at Edward and gave him a kind of 'what the hell is going on' look. He just nodded and explained that we were on trail. The guardians want to know if we can help with their strigoi problem, but if we can they want to know if were dangerous. I nodded it was only fair, we were as curious about them as they are about us. I inhaled and looked at Edward strangely, he did the same and picked up on it too.

"That one over there next to Rose is a Mori, here name is Lissa. She is what they know as a vampire"

Everyone was seated, even us. The trail was going to begin shortly. I decided that I was just going to keep my mouth shut and let Edward do the talking. As we sat in silence I began to grow impatient. I wanted answers, I wanted to know what they were. Usually being a vampire you can hold one position for ages but not right now, I was going mental with all the silence around me and the stares as if we were some kind of animal at a zoo. As I glanced around I caught the eye of Lissa. I smiled at her not revealing my fangs she did the same. I decided what the hell and did a half smile half laugh kind of thing and showed her my fangs, her smile grew too and she reviled some fangs as well. Rose scolded at me and I returned a smile. Lissa hit her and told her to behave.

"Ok are we going to start already this is driving me insane!" Rose said. Belikov looked at her and shook his head as if to say 'Rose you're out of line'. I didn't care if she was out of line, she was definitely right. I looked at Edward and rolled my eyes and he smiled at me then kissed me on the forehead. I looked back to where Lissa had been sitting but she was no longer there and neither was Rose. I turned around and standing right in front of me was Lissa.

"Hello" she said and I smiled at her again.

"Hello my name is Edward and this is Bella. It is very nice to meet you Lissa and Rose.

"How do you know my name she asked" I could tell that she was not frightened of us, just stunned.

Edward hesitated, but I didn't. "He can read your mind". Once again she looked at me and smiled.

"Can I try something?" she asked.

"What?" I replied.

"I am a spirit user I would like to ask you a few questions using compulsion"

I looked at Edward and he looked at me. We were both thinking what the hell. Edward told her that was fine but I said only if you use it on me. She looked confused.

"Remember I told you Edward can read mines, well I'm a blocker. Edward can't read my mind. I can also shield people, for example if you didn't want Edward in your head I could shield you and he wouldn't be able to get in. I'm curious to see if you'll be able to use compulsion on me. By the way what is compulsion?" Rose seemed to like the bit about blocking Edward from her head the best, but Lissa's curiosity just seemed to grow stronger. Around us everyone was silent and didn't dare to whisper.

"I can make you do whatever I want when I use compulsion. Every Mori has the ability to use it but because I am a spirit user I am a lot stronger at it than they are."

Edward didn't like the idea but I assured him it would be fine. His eyes were like a hawks watching it's prey. They watched Lissa so carefully I'm surprised she didn't think he was weird. When she began to speak she looked me strait in the eye and spoke confidently and clearly and said 'I want you to stand up and explain to everyone what you are and don't lie' I just smiled at her and she new immediately what I meant, it didn't work. She walked over to Edward. He obeyed without any trouble I was stunned and found myself unable to move. I stared dumb found at him and watched as he played out the whole; this is how were formed, this is what we can do, these are our powers, this is my family bla bla bla. The audience shared my expression. Then Lissa knelt down to sit next to me and as she did her skin brushed against mine and just like that I was no longer there, I was in an empty room. Flashbacks filled my head they showed me, my father and my... sister and a woman that seemed to be my mother. What? That last bit didn't make sense. The images disappeared and a mirror appeared in front on me. I looked at what was supposed to be my reflection but all I saw was... Lissa. Her face was identical to mine, stunned.

"What's happening" she asked I shook my head unable to speak. Then she appeared next to me. The flashback started again. We looked at each other again and in sync mumbled "why is there another baby and person in my photos. We stared deep into each other's eyes and then another image appeared in the room, this time it was a video. I was in my father's arms and the other baby in the other lady's arms. My dad and the other lady were having a conversation.

"What are we going to do dear?" my father asked the lady. She shook her head

"She's Dragomir and one day could be queen, but Bella is only human, that's the down side of having twins"

"We can't just abandon her"

"But the only way for her to stay at the academy as well, is if she becomes a feeder and I refuse to have my daughter become a drug addict"

"We should split up. You have experience in these kinds of things, I don't and I can take Bella and live in the human world somewhere dark."

The conversation could and probably would have gone on for much longer but me and Lissa both woke up in the infirmary. When we woke up we just starred at each other and everyone was silent, until she broke it "I won't a blood test" she said

"I can't" I replied

"We have to know the truth"

"Blood no longer pumps through my veins Lissa"

"We can get some of your human blood if you like, but may I ask why" Edward interrupted. We looked at each other and both said "No, but we need the blood"


	3. Strange Mixture

"Shit!" Rose said. My thoughts exactly I said to myself. I wasn't an only child anymore... I was a twin and my twin isn't even human.

Me and Edward were taking a few classes at St. Vladimir's to try and learn a bit more about them since they knew everything about us from Edwards little (long) speech. I was taking more of the dhampir novice classes and Edward was taking classes with Lissa. I shared a dorm room with Lissa so we could learn more about each other. Edward stayed with Christian. Even though we were married it's against school rules for boys and girls to share a room which I thought was a load of crap!

Alice and Jasper were leaving to go home that morning and Renesmee and Jacob were arriving. I was so excited, I hadn't seen them in ages! Lissa thinks Nezzie is a Mori but she's wrong, she has some Mori in her but not enough, she is more vampire than any Mori or even strigoi. We hadn't told anyone about Jacob yet. Before Jacob and Nezzie got here I called for a meeting and told them I had something very important to tell them. When Jacob arrived our meeting began.

"Everyone this is my friend Jacob and my daughter Renesmee. I have to tell you something very important and I think you'll find it very interesting. Jacob here is not a vampire, he is not Mori he's not dhampir and he is definitely not strigoi, but he is..."

"Bella" Rose screamed so loudly that it seemed to echo through the room. Everyone turned to look at her.

"What's wrong" I asked puzzled.

"Where's Edward?"

"He's gone hunting for the weekend why"

"It doesn't matter come on we have to go Jacob and Nezzie too"

We followed her instructions and as we were walking toward where ever she was leading us she told us what was going on.

"It's Lissa she's been kidnapped and now it's time to earn your keep. You're going to track those strigoi down kill them and bring her back no matter what it takes, and me and Dimitri are coming too"

I stopped moving looked at Rose and said "Don't be alarmed by what you are about to see but jump on my back and tell me where you are taking us"

"What, on your back"

"Yes" I said. My tone was very stern and she didn't dare disobey.

"Quick Lissa's room"

Jacob turned into his wolf self and Rose gasped and didn't know what to think.

"I'll explain later" I told her.

We found Dimitri but no other guardians in her room. There was a big mess on the floor... thankfully no blood. I put Rose down for the moment and told Dimitri that he and Rose could come along but they have to stay out of our way. He didn't really say anything just nodded, he was too dumbfound by the big wolf standing in front of him.

"Get on Jacobs's back it'll be faster, it's fine I did a million times when I was human"

He was reluctant to do as I told but I had taken a leadership role and he did as he was instructed. Rose jumped back on my back. We picked up the scent of the strigoi... it wasn't too hard they didn't try to hide it or anything, they obviously had no real experience with real vampires.

Finding them and getting there was easy but getting Lissa out alive proved difficult. We stormed through the doorway of the old shack were they held Lissa prisoner which was something they did not expect but they had something worse, something we were definitely not expecting... volturi. Lissa was sitting tied up in the corner of the room while Aro, Caius, Alec, Jane, and Demetri sat around a table with the strigoi.

"Aro what the hell are you doing here" I screamed at him.

"Ahhhh I see young Bella, have you come to join us. I thought we were the only ones aware of the strigoi. Mmm... It seems I am mistaken. Where is Edward my dear?"

"Wouldn't you like to know"

"Yes actually I would"

He rested a hand on Rose and immediately I shielded her.

"Yes I forgot about you little annoying gift" He said removing his hand.

"What are you doing here? You have no reason to be here"

"Oh, but you see, I do"

"What is it then?"

Caius stepped forward to join the conversation.

"The strigoi have proven to be well worth while allies" said Caius proudly.

"Why, what good have they done you?"

"They are very good when it comes to spying and collecting information" Caius glanced over at Lissa when he said that last bit.

"You say anything about my sister again and there won't be anyone in this world who could stop me from ripping your head off"

"What was that Bella? Did you say sister?" Aro asked in a curious yet teasing tone.

Then thank god for that Edward, Jasper and Alice smashed the door and made a hell of an entrance. I stood there puzzled, I thought they had gone back home already... of course Alice would have seen this coming.

"You touch Bella or any one ells for that matter and you're gone"

Jane tried to use her powers on Edward but I was blocking her, she scolded at me so I stuck my finger up at her. I know it was childish but I couldn't help myself.

"Bella, oh my god Lissa are you ok. Aro, Caius what is your business here, leave now or there will be trouble" Alice said, her tone was heated and mad but her expression was worry.

Aro and Caius backed off. They understood even with three strigoi they couldn't take us on. Edward moved forward to make a clearing for me so I could get to Lissa. I tore the cuffs of her hands and told her to get on Edwards back. She obeyed without hesitation. Dimitri jumped on Jacobs back and Rose on mine. I looked at Aro and warned him that if he hurt me or any one of my family or friends his head would no longer be so close to his body.


	4. Never Ends

**Chapter 4 Never Ends**

Lissa had spent the night with Christian so Edward came to me. It was the best night I'd had since being here. When it was morning (vampire time not human) I walked down to the gym to see if I could find Rose. What I found didn't shock me. I found Rose and Dimitri. I walked in not paying attention... if I was I wouldn't have made the mistake of coming inside. Shit I said to myself and I could tell so was Rose. She opened her mouth to protest about what she was doing but I stopped her.

"It's ok Rose, I know I won't tell a soul and on the contrary I've known since I got here." I smiled at her and Dimitri and thank god Dimitri smiled back, Rose nodded. I walked away feeling so guilty.

I was walking across the quadrangle when I saw Christian walking toward his dorm by himself. I ran over to him.

"What's up?" I asked

"Nothing"

"Where's Lis"

"With Adrian"

"Ahhh I see"

We walked in silence for several moments until we turned the corner and saw Jesse and Ralf throwing the crapiest punches in the world at each other. I looked at Christian,

"I really should break this up, but truthfully I wouldn't mind beating them up myself, let alone see them get beat up by each other"

Christian smiled at me as if to say I totally agree. I stepped in the middle of them when Jesse was in the middle of a punch and when he hit me he shrieked like a little girl and I laughed my head off. They tried to weave around me but I throw them both to the ground.

"Boys boys boys, what is your problem, always fighting, but this is something new fighting against each other"

"Shut up Dragomir"

"If you are going to call me by my last name I would prefer it if you used my legal one Mr. Zeklos and by the way that's Mrs. Cullen, next time don't get it wrong"

"Yes Mrs. whatever you say"

"Good that's better, now stop being meat heads and get your asses off the ground"

Christian laughed and I smiled at him.

We began to walk again.

"I just want to bash those two heads of theirs together and hope that some sense would go into one of them at least"

When we walked into Christians dorm what if saw made me so angry. It was the guardian who manned the door. He laid dead as a door knob, placed perfectly on the cold stone floor. He had his hands on his stomach holding a bunch of black flowers with a note. The note said:

_Just because there were too many of you there before don't think that's always going to be the case._

_Love strigoi & v_

"Shit" I said.

Lissa walked in followed by Adrian and Rose.

Lissa dropped the picture frame that she was holding, it was the only picture she had of me and her together. Adrian dropped his head and Rose reacted the same way as me.

"Shit" she said "it never ends does it Bella"

"As long as there is evil in this world no it doesn't end"

"You can't get rid of evil" said Lissa, and it surprised me, I wasn't expecting her to speak.

"Even in good there is evil" I told them.

"We just have to have faith" Added Christian

"As long as we have each other right" Adrian said

"It'll be ok, I promise" I said in the most assuring way I could manage.

Edward walked in and ran up to me and kissed me, and as his lips came in contact with mine, I burned and it was as easy as that to make time stop and your head rush and spin. He didn't pull back this time.


End file.
